


Baby It's Cold Outside

by dragons_and_angels



Series: Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Credence is left out in the cold and ends up outside Mr Graves' door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the kink meme. Request was 'Credence knocked hesitantly, unable to feel the wood of the door. He hoped Mr. Graves wouldn't be angry. He'd told Credence only to come here of he'd found the child.But Credence was just so cold...
> 
> In which Mary Lou makes Credence sleep outside on a winter's night and Credence goes to Mr. Graves for a warm bed to sleep in. Not picky about which Graves it is.'

Credence hadn't meant to do it. Really. He had started walking, to get warm, but everything had gotten a little strange and the next moment he was outside Mr Graves' door. He had been given the address in case he found the child Mr Graves was looking for but hadn't dared to come here for any other reason. This was Mr Graves' home and Credence shouldn't be here but he was so cold. It got harder to think when he was cold. 

He knocked on the door, barely feeling the wood underneath his fingers. The knock sounded quiet to Credence's ears but everything sounded a bit muffled right now. There was no response from inside. 

Maybe it would be easier if he just sat down for a moment. He was so tired and sitting in front of Mr Graves' home sounded better than anywhere else in the city. Credence could almost believe that he felt warm when he was here, just imagining Mr Graves. He didn't think about their time in the alleyway much, it felt like a wonderful dream, but right now it was better to think on that instead of why his mother had locked him out here. 

"Credence? What are you doing here? Did you find the child?" Mr Graves' voice seemed to appear at his side and Credence managed to find the energy to look up. He was on the floor, he didn't remember sitting down, and Mr Graves stood over him like some sort of dark angel. 

"No, Mr Graves," Credence managed to say. His throat hurt when he breathed in and when he licked his lips, they felt dry. "I-I'm sorry, but it's so cold." 

Mr Graves bent down so he was eye level with Credence sitting on the steps. "That's because it's winter, Credence," he said, but not unkindly. He pulled one of his gloves off and reached up to touch Credence's cheek. His hand felt almost burning hot and Credence leaned into it. Normally Mr Graves' touch stirred up all these feelings inside of him but right now he was just too tired. "Mercy Lewis, you're freezing," Mr Graves muttered, though it didn't seem to be to him. Credence already knew he was cold. "Why aren't you in the church with your mother and sisters?" 

"Broke some plates. Ma didn't want me in the church, said not to come back until morning," Credence managed to explain because Mr Graves had asked a question and he always helped Mr Graves. Good things happened when he helped Mr Graves. 

Mr Graves said something, Credence thought it sounded like a word Ma would belt him for. He couldn't open his eyes anymore and he couldn't keep himself up, letting his body fall forwards. Mr Graves didn't let him fall though. His coat was so soft and smelled exactly like Mr Graves had smelled in the alleyway. It had been a scent Credence had dreamed about. Everything went strangely blurry and dark after that. 

**

Credence awoke in comfort. This had never happened before. He opened his eyes and considered the possibility that he was in some kind of dream but when he moved, the usual aches and pains of his body flared up. He was lying in the softest bed he had ever felt and there was a wonderful smell in the air. 

"Credence, you're awake." Mr Graves was in the room too and that made everything better. Everything still felt fuzzy and parts of Credence felt sore, like his fingers and toes and the tips of his ears and nose, but he was with Mr Graves, he was safe. 

"Mr Graves, I'm sorry for imposing." He was sorry, he didn't want Mr Graves mad at him, but at the same time he was in Mr Graves' apartment. Mr Graves wasn't wearing his usual coat, instead wearing only his white shirt and waistcoat. It was the most relaxed Credence had ever seen him. 

"It's fine, Credence. You were very cold when I found you." Mr Graves did not ask anything about what Credence had said and he was glad, the last thing he wanted to do was talk about his sins with Mr Graves. "I had to cast a warming charm on you and I have a Pepper-Up potion and a pain relief potion here for your injuries." He went to the softly bubbling cauldron on the fire, dispelling some kind of magical forcefield around it before ladling out a cup of the foul-smelling potion. When the magical shield went back up, the smell disappeared and Credence found himself smiling at the very thought behind the gesture. Mr Graves pulled another bottle out of his cupboard and handed both the cup and the bottle to Credence.

He drank both potions happily, though he jumped as his head felt hot and steam came out of his ears. Mr Graves did not seem alarmed when Credence looked up at him, so he settled against the pillow with a sigh. He knew he didn't belong here, with Mr Graves watching him with such concern and a soft bed and a warm fire, but at the moment he felt too tired to care. 

"Don't fall asleep yet, Credence," Mr Graves said. He moved forward to palm one of Credence's cheeks and Credence was helpless to control the shiver went through him at the touch, or the warm feeling in his stomach like he imagined drinking hot cocoa was like. "You need to eat and drink something before going back to sleep. I'm not having a guest of mine starving." 

"Guest?" Credence asked hopefully. That word made the whole thing better, it wasn't 'unwanted burden' which he was sure he was. The smile Mr Graves gave him made Credence smile, though it felt stiff from disuse. 

"Of course, Credence." 

Credence was happy to sit back and watch Mr Graves. His eyelids felt heavy and he kept yawning in the warm heat of the room but it was hard to tear his eyes away. There was something so elegant about Mr Graves. Like the power he had under his skin showed in his every movement. He waved his hand and his wand at regular intervals and objects would jump to do his bidding. 

It wasn't long before Credence had a bowl of soup, a hunk of fresh bread and a cup of cocoa in front of him. He dug in with relish after thanking Mr Graves and it wasn't long before his plate was clear and he was finishing the last of his cocoa. Every mouthful was an experience, made better by being here in Mr Graves' flat. He had never felt so happy.

"Mr Graves, I'm glad you let me in." Credence couldn't quite open his eyes again. He was so sleepy but he couldn't stop himself smiling. 

"I'm glad you came here, Credence." A hand straightened a lock of hair and Credence heard himself make a strange noise. "I'm going to help you with your jacket, Credence, just to get you comfortable." Credence gave a sleepy murmur of agreement and Mr Graves helped him out of his top layers, using magic at times but mostly just letting his hands roam. It reversed Credence's sleepiness and soon enough he was gasping for breath and clutching at Mr Graves' shoulders. 

"Mr Graves, c-can you..." Credence couldn't finish the question, the shame was just too great, but Mr Graves seemed to know what he wanted anyway. His lips drove every thought out of Credence's head and then when he slipped his leg between Credence's, mimicking the alleyway, Credence moaned against Mr Graves' mouth. 

There was no talking this time, only sensation. This seemed to get better every time they did it and Mr Graves didn't mind Credence's hands grabbing every inch of him they could reach. Clothes were discarded and everything seemed to narrow down. Mr Graves' lips and hands were pulling sounds out of him he had never heard before. There was no room for thought for anything else when Mr Graves was doing that. 

The feeling inside of him seemed to spiral higher and tighter and Credence wanted something but he didn't know how to ask for it. There were no words for this. Once again, Mr Graves seemed to know what he needed. He pressed his leg up against Credence and something released inside. Credence was blind and deaf to everything else, simply focused on the man underneath his hands and the feeling inside. 

Mr Graves finished undressing him afterwards, though he left Credence in his pants and undershirt, and Credence curled into the bed. He floated on the edge of unconsciousness as Mr Graves moved around the room but did not let himself fall over until Mr Graves climbed in behind him. They didn't touch, Credence didn't think he could handle it if they did, but he could feel the warmth of Mr Graves at the back of him and so he slept.


End file.
